Dragon's Fury- Part One
by ThePercyJacksonLuvs
Summary: 16 year old Jace has grown up at Camp Half Blood. Being the son of Zeus, he usually has the top spot at camp. At least, not until Serena Harris comes along. A beautiful daughter of the rainbow goddess Iris. When a bronze automaton dragon gets loose after a day of capture the flag, Jace, Serena, and the Hephaestus cabin leader Axel have to shut it down before it reeks anymore havoc.


DRAGON'S FURY- PART ONE

Chapter 1- Jace

Look, I didn't ask for the flaming dragon.

It started as I was coming back from capture the flag with the rest of my cabinmates- oh did I mention I'm a demigod? Yeah, it's "amazing" and "heroic" and all. My dad is Zeus, the Greek lord of the sky.

"Did you SEE her face?" my stepbrother Mark asked.

"Who's face?" I said, even though I totally knew who he was talking about.

"Serena's! She wipped your butt! For the first time in Camp Half Blood history, somebody beat JACE!" Mark exclaimed with his hands raised. A little too loudly to, if you asked me.

Suddenly, a huge bang interruped our conversation. We looked over anxiously, weapons ready.

"Jace! Mark! What are you two doing? Get out of here!" a girl's voice shrieked. I turned over. It was the beautiful face of Serena, dark brown hair, the biggest brown eyes, and the fairest skin anybody could see. I had a moment of distraction trying to take her Mark snapped his fingers in my face and told me to get moving.

"C'mon!" I yelled to Serena as we rushed from the explosion. When we finally reached Chiron- yes, the Chiron- the rest of the campers were safe inside their cabins.

"What on earth was that?" I shouted.

Chiron looked at me sadly. "That," he said. "Is what I mean to ask as well."

Chapter 2- Serena

As soon as we reach the Big House, a metal dragon broke free out of the Hephaetus Cabin, and flew into the sky. The Cabin Leader, Axel Cassilian, Runs out frantically.

He yells,"HEPHAESTUS DEMIGODS! CODE RED ROGER IS LOOSE!"

Another spit ball of flame came rushing out of the Dragon towards the Aphrodite Cabin.

Everyone went,"_Oooooo!"_

All of a sudden, a huge aray of screams comes from the Aphrodite cabin. About 25 demigods come running out of the cabin, screaming," FIRE! NO MY MASCARA IS RUNNING!"

A few people laughed at that comment, but Jace and Mark didn't. I turn to see Jace's Dirty Blonde hair, and his brown eyes. I get starryed eyed for a second, but then of corse a kid from behind me nudges me acidentally. I was thinking,'_WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT DUDE!' _As Jace looked back at me, then looked away.

I was 30 shades of Pink, blushing. I snapped out of it when all of a sudden, a fire ball hits the roof above me.

"C'mon!" Jace yells as he grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"3 Demigods WILL be chosen to go on a quest to stop The dragon." He pasues. "The rest of you will help repair camp." A lot of people groaned.

Chiron Hesitates,"Any volunteers?"

"Me!" Jace and I exclaim at the Same time.

We look at each other somewhat annoyed, then turn back to chiron.

"Okay." He says. "Axel" he yells. Axel comes running towards Chiron.

"Yes Sir?" he says.

"Today you are going on a quest to-" Axel interupts. ," A QUEST SWEET WHEN DOES IT START!"

Chrion, annoyed says," You don't even know what the Quest is mr Cassilien."

He nods. "You guys will go abnd stop that automaton."

Chapter 3-Jace

I knew it was going to be trouble when Chiron said "automaton."

I'd heard stories of those things going haywire and killing a bunch of people. Not only do I admit I was scared, but Serena and Axel looked pretty spooked from the past explosion. Serena's supermodel hair was tangled, and grime was smeared across her face (though she still managed to look good). Axel looked pretty tired out from running around to take cover or help campers, and I knew I was in bad shape too. If we were this beaten up now, what would happen a few hours ahead?

"Where should we start? The dragon flew south a little south from camp's boarders about fifteen minutees ago," I started. Being the son of Zeus and all, you get a sense of direction when things go flying.

"Wait- how do you know that?" Serena asked skeptically.

"You forgot 'cause you beat me, huh?" I replied. "I'm the son of Zeus."

Serena looked dumbfounded for a moment, then quickly added, "Like I care," I was about to say something really sarcastic or smart, but Axel interrupted us.

"We should get going. I brought some nectar, ambrosia, and this," he held up a big metal hammer. "Is what we need to use to stop this particular dragon."

Serena and I stared at the hammer in awe. I was like Thor's hammer, but slightly smaller and looked like it could be from the year 2083. The only reason you knew it was Greek was because it was Celestial Bronze. But of course, we didn't dwell on that too long, and Axel laid out a map of camp for us to stratigize on.

I suggested we split up, though one of us would have to go alone, and going alone is not the best option. Axel then chimed in.

"I can go alone, and we can each have these, to contact eachother." Axel gave us these walkie-talkie looking devices.

"Are these-" I began to ask.

"Yes, glorified walkie-talkies. You said the dragon went south? You go southeast, I'll go southwest."

Chapter 4- Serena

I was pretty annoyed i had to walk with Jace out of all people. I mean he crushes on every girl he sees! i don't wanna' be apart of his string of the girls he'd played.

"This way!" he pointed into a dark forest.

"No way I'm going into there!"

"What you too chicken?" he says with a smirk on his face.

I didn't wanna' chicken out, i wanted to actually be desplayed as brave.

"Okay Okay ...GOOD IDEA LETS GO INTO THE WOODS WHERE SOMETHING COULD KILL US!"

He rolls his eyes. "Just follow me." he says with additude.

I look up, and there it is, the bronze dragon flying right above us. Of corse, i make myself noticed, and scream. The dragon looks down at me and fires a fireball at me. I sheid my eyes as Jace pushes me out of the way and rolls to the side, barely missing the shot. He yelled out in pain as i look down at his arm, burnt. I walk over to him, stunned and say," Why did u sacrafise yourself for me?"

He says, odviously in pain,"I dunno," he gasped. "Do we have any nectar or ambrosia?"

"Im sorry-" i say ashamed. "Axel took all of it."

"Shoot I should of remembered-"he says annoyed at himself,"Is the lake nearby?"

I look around and then see water sparkling in the sun's reflection. "There." I say pointing to it.

We somehow managed to make it to the lake. Jace dipped his arm in, and smoke rose from the wound. I stumbled back uneasily.

"Regular burns don't do that..." I say.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. The automaton burned it. Oh I almost forgot!" Jace threw me his walkie-talkie. "Get in touch with Axel please? And you know why I saved you? You're a superstar Serena, you should know that."

I could have stared a Jace in the lake all day, but there was no time to lose. I hurry to contact Axel.

"Axel! Axel it's me, Serena!"

A voice rings in the other line, and unlike other walkie-talkies, clear as day.

"Serena? What's wrong?"

"It's Jace! He's hurt. The dragon burned him while he was trying to save me." As soon as the words came out, I was worried for Jace. And the worst part was he saved ME.

"I'll be right there! I tracked you guys and I'm not too far away. Keep that burn in a cool place like the lake!"

"We're trying! Hurry!" Then I cut off the line.

I yell at him," Dont you DARE take your dang arm out of that lake of else im pratically dead by Axel Okay?"

He let out a smalll laugh and had the nerve to smile.

"Yes Ma'm"

"Dont Call me that" i reply back trying to hold in a laugh.

"What else would you like me to call you? Miss?"

I let out a fake laugh and say,"Hahhahaahhahha-" i pause. "No"

Axel comes rushing through the trees yelling," I GOT SUPPLYS!" I wanted to say 'NO DUH' but I just simply ran towards him.

"Here, and please tell me Jace's burn isn't all that bad, because those can be nasty."

I don't reply, becuase I know its 'That Bad'. So all I say is," SHUT UP AND HEAL HIM IDIOT!"

Chapter 5-Jace

Axel ran into the clearing where I had my arm obidiently in the water.

"Oh gods, Jace. I knew hitting on girls was one thing, but saving them? You've gotten a step higher." Axel said. I suppressed a laugh.

"Shut up and heal me, idiot." I returned, mocking Serena's moment of panic. Axel gave me some ambrosia, and the stabbing pain in my arm was gone.

"Thanks, bro," I said. He wrapped a white cloth around the burn, so it wouldn't keep stinging. The cloth held a healing power, so he said, from the Apollo cabin. Thanks guys, I owe you one.

"I hate to interrupt a wonderfully bromantic bromance here, but we should keep moving and track that thing you call that terrorizes innocent demigods, it's bronze and big, oh yeah the DRAGON." Serena budded in.

"She just wants you to get hurt for her agian." Axel remarked, though he was kidding. Serena turnend as red as my burn.

I decieded to defend her. "No, she's right, we gotta keep moving. My arm's okay."

Axel shrugged and packed up his things. "You guys take some this time." He handed us the medical stuff and began his course once agin. I put the stuff in my burnt up backpack. We kept moving, first in silence, then Serena started a conversation.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

"What hurts?"

"Your arm."

"Well, it did at first, but it's getting better. Unless it's just numb and my arm's falling off," I smirked.

She laughed. It was a good, genuine kind of laugh. Not mean or taunting, but a clear, nice laugh.

"Don't worry. If your arm fell off, we'd get you a new one." she teased.

"Think of me with a golden bronze arm, and then it goes haywire and a bunch of teens need to track it down in the woods." I said. She laughed again.

Then, we heard a sound in the backround. My walkie-talkie buzzed. It was Axel.

"Jace! Serena! I'm by the dragon, and it's getting closer. I can knock it out with my hammer, but you guys need to come and help me-" A roar sounded that could be clear in real life and on the walkie-talkie.

"Just come now!" Axel finished, and then cut the reception.

We looked at each other. For a monent, nothing else mattered.

"Come on!" I yelled and we sprinted out of the clearing, on our way to the final visit of the dragon.

Chapter 6-Serena

We find Axel, and he's currently trying to fight off the dragon. A spit ball of flame comes towards us, and Jace again pushes us into a cave and a bunch of rocks cover the enterene of the cave.

I look around and its pitch black. Jace says quietly,"Serena light please?"

"Oh Yeah right.." I say making a ball of light appear in my hand. I drop it on the floor, and the floor glows. I smile.

"Whoa i didn't know it could do that."

"Yea, I know cool right."

He says,"Yeah."

Suddenly I realised we were inches away from eachother. I'm blushing like never before.

"We should probaly try to help Axel you know."

i point to the door,"Hey idiot the rocks have sealed us in."

"I can try to break-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. only then did I notice, he had his arms protectively around me. Im pretty sure my face was bright pink.

"What if Axel gets killed out there! Or what if were stuck in here forever! Or what if the dragon breaks into here and-"

Chapter 7- Jace

To get her to shut up, I did the thing I always wanted to do to get girls to shut up- I kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but during those 30 seconds I felt more alive than I ever could have. As soon as we pulled away, I took out my sword and slashed the rocks away.

"Stay quick! Watch for fire balls! I can't push you outta the way this time, I gotta help Axel! Go!" I exclaimed to Serena. I rolled down and dodged the dragons claws as I made my way to Axel. He was trying to beat down the automaton's control systems with his hammer. I climbed onto the dragon's back and stabbed the inside panels with my sword. Electobeams shot from all the hinges in the dragon, but I could withstand the shock.

"Get back!" Axel warned. "I can handle it! Go help Serena!" I looked down and there she was, fightiing force Serena.

"I don't think she's the one that needs help..." I argued. "Look!"

The dragon's glowing eyes shut down and he collapsed, taking Axel and I down with him.

"Serena!" I shouted, as the dragon head came hurtling towards her.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
